100 Kisses For My Love
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: 100 chapters, 100 couples and 100 kisses ! with yaoi and yuri couples !
1. SasukexNaruto

**100 chapters, 100 couples and 100 kisses ! There will be no couple 2 or couple 3 every chapter has a different couple .**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

' Say Sasuke ...'

' Sasuke .' Answered Sasuke his blonde boyfriend who pouted at him .' Sasuke ! ' He whines as he throws himself at him .' Get off it's too hot .'

Sasuke pushed Naruto off who was still pouting .' Sasuke ... We are dating 4 weeks now right ? '

' Yes why .' Sasuke looking at his homework checking it, before he shoves it in his backpack he noticed Naruto was quiet .' What is wrong dumbass ? '

' ... When will ... Are we going to ? ... You know ...'

Naruto's face was red and Sasuke had three seconds to realize whan Naruto meant .

He hit him .' Pervert ! '

' What ! Why ? ! You bastard stop hitting me ! ' Naruto shouted as he grabbed the book, Sasuke use to beat him up .' We are dating for 4 weeks now, it's too early to think about that ! '

' But everyone is doing it ! '

' If they jump off a bridge will you ? '

' If I have to hear an other love history of your old uncle Madara and uncle Hashirama then yes .'

' They are not that bad .'

' Dude ... 4 hours where they talking about that doormat they got from uncle Hashirama's cousin Touka .'

' They are old Naruto, of course they will forget some details and want to remember it . Those were their happy moments .'

' Uncle Madara was talking about killing with a spoon .'

' He has passion ...'

Both fell silent and Naruto dared to ask again . ' So no ? '

' Naruto ... Was it Kiba who dared you ? '

' What ? No way ! Why they fuck should I listen to him ! '

' Because you are perverted dumb boys thats why, you only think about your dick .' Sasuke was red in the face, he could not believe Naruto wanted to have sex already . It will be their first time, Sasuke is not ready yet !

' What has kissing to do with my dick ? ' Naruto looked confused now and now it was Sasuke who looked shocked .' Kissing ? I thought you were talking about .. Sex .. '

' Se .. Sasuke please ! I love you and all but that's ... So early and ...' Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands before Naruto fainted from the thought to have sex .' Stop that you idiot, what were you talking about ? Kissing you want to kiss ? '

' Yes ! I mean ... Yes I want to kiss .'

' You want to kiss me ? ' Sasuke felt dumb now this information makes his heart stutter .' Yes ! Who else will I be kissing ! '

Sasuke fully looked at Naruto now and then nodded .' Okay ... Okay we can do that ...'

' Really ? ' Sasuke nodded again as both sat in front of each other, trying to get close but get away from each other soon .' This is ... Difficult ...'

' Yeah say that again ... Sakura told me see just closed her eyes and counted to ten, because she was so nervous and could not even get close to Ino .'

' I thought Ino was a pro in this .'

' Yeah but you know Sakura, she gets easily overwhelmed by emotions ... Like we are .'

' That's why we are best friends .' Sasuke agreed as both got closer, as they got closer they closed their eyes .

_10_

_9_

_8_

Hands touching each other, holding for dear life .

_7_

_6_

_5_

They could almost feel each others lips .

_4_

_3_

_2_

But they shot away from each other when a loud voice said .' Sasuke honey we are home ! ' Shouted Mikoto downstairs .' Okay I am coming ! ' Sasuke shouted back .

Both looked dissapointed .' This is ...'

' Yeah .'

' I really thought ...'

' Maybe later ... We can't give up now .'

' I know I know ... I will never gave up .' Naruto smiled making Sasuke smile .' Sasuke ? Is Naruto still here, I brought extra food ! '

' Yes I am here ! ' Naruto shouted back as he stood up to walk downstairs .' Are you coming Sasu ...' But lips made him quiet as he looked with wide open eyes at Sasuke, his eyes are closed leaning close to him kissing him .

Naruto's heads spins .

Sasuke pushed him away .' Come on idiot before the food is all gone .' Sasuke run downstairs with a red faced but still smilling Naruto .


	2. HinataxNaruto

Hinata is staring at the thing in her hand, she was shaking trying to take deep breaths she was glad she was still sitting .

She was sure she will puke again, and again and again ...

She groans as she closes her eyes _maybe this is a dream ..._

She opens them again .

She groans again _nope no dream ..._

The thing in her hand was a pregnancy test, and she was pregnant ..

She was going to have a baby ...

A baby !

Hinata started crying she did not even know why she was crying, so you can get emotional while you are pregnant .

' A baby ... A baby oh god ...'

' Hinata ? ' A knock shock her hard letting go of the pregnancy test as she yelped .' N-Naruto ? Is that you ...'

The person behind the door laughed she blushed hard .' No silly it's me the guy who calls himself your boyfriend .'

' Kiba ? This is not funny !' She huffs as she got up and opens the door, Naruto looked confused back at her .' Naruto it's you ... Now I feel stupid .'

' Are you alright ? You sound bit off ...'

' Yes I am fine ...'

Naruto looked behind her a bit like there might be something why she is upset .' Are you sure ... What is that ? ' As he walks in and took the thing off the ground .' Naruto don't ! '

' You pregnant ? ' Naruto asked her with wide eyes, Hinata was quiet as she looked away .' Hinata ... Answer me are you pregnant ? '

' Y-yes ..'

Suddenly Naruto hugged her with a big smile, suddenly tears starting to come out .' Oh my god ! I going to be a dad ! I am ... This is great ! No more then great ! '

Hinata started in shock how can Naruto be happy while she is scared . ' Why were you crying ? '

' Naruto ... I am scared .' Naruto did not know what to say .' I ... We are young and ... We are only 8 months together .'

' Marry me .'

' What ...'

' Marry me Hinata ... I ... Darn it baby now I have to spoil it ...'

' Naruto ...' Hinata looked as Naruto run out of the room .' Stay ! ' He said .

3 minutes later Naruto run back and went on one knee, Hinata looked in shock .' Sorry if this is not romantic, Sakura will surely kick my ass for this . But I can't wait now, escpecially now ... '

He showed her a ring .' Hinata please marry me .'

' Naruto ...'

' I know you may say no, because you just told me you are pregnant . You grow up in a family where pregnant woman have to marry, but I wanna ask you a long long time now ... The first time I saw you, I know I wanna spend the rest of my life with you ... You were always there for me, my buddy, my criminal in crime, my ... wife hopefully .' Naruto looked nervous with a silly smile .' I really love you Hinata, and I want you to be my wife as I will become your husband .'

Hinata was quiet so long that Naruto was scared she got a heart attack while she still stands .' Hina ...'

' Shut up Naruto .' She said as she went on her knees, she was shaking and crying .' All those things you said are too much for me ... I can't even ...'

Naruto holds her hand as she cried .

' Don't cry ... Please I can' stand seeing you cry, I want you to smile .'

' I rather see you smilling too .'

They looked at each as they smiled, slowly went for their kiss .

Hinata felt her heart beat fast, as her face was sure red from all that blushing and crying . Naruto holds her close like their first time, neither leaving any room between them .

As they got off of each other Naruto leaned his forehead against Hinata .' Is that a yes ? '

Hinata almost snorted as she nodded .' Yes ! '


	3. MinatoxFugaku

**Sorry for the OOCness but it's fanfiction so yeah ...**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Minato was drunk, he knew he was drunk .. Only he did not expect Fugaku to be drunk too .

' And I said ! ' Fugaku yelled with a sake bottle in his hand, trying to pour some in his cup failling horribly .' That I don't ! Like ! Pink ! Ribbons ! '

Minato still doesn't understand where this story was going actually .

' About ... What were those ribbons for ? ' Minato ask with a shitty grin as he laughed that Fugaku just threw the bottle at someone head because it was empty .' That hurt ! ' The other man yelled .

' It was empty ! '

' Fugaku ...' Minato sighs as he feels his cheeks still flushed from all the sake .' I am not dumb ! ' The other man said as he walked off almost tripping over his feet, being drunk himself as he tries to get out of the bar .' Yeah ! Empty just like your head ! ' Fugaku falls forward to Minato .' Catch me ! '

' I got you ! '

Minato was drunk he knows that, he also knows that Fugaku is drunk . He is a touchy drunk who complains and talks funny until he gets sober .

' Minato ! I don't like pink ribbons ! '

' Me neither ...' Minato whispered .' Let's burn them all and then eat some cheesecake ! '

' But I don't like ...'

' You do ! ' It seemed like Fugaku wanted to get up, but still keeps sitting and leaning on Minato .' Fugaku are you trying to get up ? '

' Yeah ...'

' Well go then .' Minato starts to get hot, and Fugaku is really close to him . Minato stares at his lips for few seconds, and looks away trying to think of something else .

' But you have to let go .'

Minato looked at him weird, Fugaku was holding him .' I am not holding you Fugaku, you have to let me go .'

' No ...' Fugaku whimpers .

Minato found this new _so he is an emotianal drunk too ? _' You will leave .'

' I won't leave .'

' Yes you do ! '

' I promise .. ' Minato should not make promises while he is drunk himself, because he starts to feel light headed .' Really ...' Fugaku looked at him with intense eyes that Minato almost forgot how to breath .' Yes ...' He whispered .

' Then ...' Fugaku licked his lips a bit .' Kiss me .'

Minato was quiet as well Fugaku who realize a little bit what he said, and tried to get off of Minato .' S-sorry I don't know what came ...'

But Minato crashed their lips together holding him close, as he enjoys for the moment Fugaku's lips full and they taste bit of sake not Minato minds .

As they stop both were out of breath as they stare at each other .' Fugaku I ...'

Fugaku nodded as he leans his head on Minato's shoulder .' I understand .'

' You do ? '

' Feelings are returned .'

Minato could not be happier he wanted to say something, but feels Fugaku tense up .' Gonna puke ? '

Fugaku nodded quick yes as Minato dragged him out so got to puke outside .

_Still I won't change a moment of this .._ He smiled as he rubs Fugaku's back as everything came out .


	4. MitsukixBoruto

**I don't really watch Boruto so it can be OOC sorry for that ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

' What ? ' Boruto must have heard that wrong .

' I wanna kiss you .' Mitsuki said with his usual smile as he leaned closer to him, Boruto backed off quick putting distance between him and his friend .' W-why ! ? '

' Why not ? ' He looked confused but still smiling .' We are guys ! '

' That did not stopped your father and Uchiha-san .'

Boruto was quiet before he connected the dots .' That was an accident ! '

' Still count as kissing .'

' Who said that ! ' Boruto feels fustrated .' Saradas mom .'

_Of course ..._' I am not kissing you .'

' Why ? '

' I just ... Never mind I don't wanna kiss you .'

' Am ...' Mitsuki looked bit sad .' Am I ugly ? Do you hate me ? Can't we be f'riends anymore .'

And that sad face just made Boruto uncomfortable but he started to panic when Mituski was getting teary as he took Boruto's silence as a yes .' No no don't cry ! Come on you don't have to cry about i t !'

' Why ...' He whimpered Boruto sighs he is not getting out of this is he .

' I ... I never kissed anyone so ... Don't get me wrong I don't actually thought ... My first kiss will be with a guy ...'

Mitsuki was quiet as he then nodded .' I see ... Will you feel better if I told you it will be my first kiss too .'

' Oh ...' Wait why did he say it like that ?

' Wait wha ...' Boruto was quiet as he lips against his own, he was confused and felt his body tense a little bit .

But he felt that the kiss was quiet nice and warm, he almost close his eyes until he realize those were Mitsuki's lips !

Before Boruto could push him off he heard a click and some voices . As they part he paled as he saw his friends and Sarada with a camera .' You both make a cute couple .' She said with a smirk .

' You ... Y-you bi ...' Boruto wanted to chase after Sarada but Mitsuki holds him back .' Mitsiku let me go ! '

' No .' He smiled as he teased Boruto with a hug .

' Aw how cute ! ' Chouchou said with red cheeks .

' Took you guys long enough .' Shikadai nodded along with Metal .

' Can we go I am bored ...' Inojin sighs with his arms crossed .

' You guys ...' Boruto was quiet but then his face changed into a sadistic one .' Are dead .'

The group was not really worried .' Mitsuki I give you a kiss if you let me go .'

' ... Okay ! ' Boruto kissed him on the cheek at the same time Mitsuki let him go .' Wait what ? ''

' I did not say where .' Boruto winked as he activated his rassengan .

The group paled .' Run ! ' Chouchou even throw her chips in the air as they started to run .' Give me the pictures ! '

' Never !'

Mitsuki stared at them dumbfounded and then smiled .' He had me there .' Feeling all happy inside not really caring that Boruto tries to kill their friends .


	5. SaradaxBoruto

Sarada seriously don't know why she is nervous, why should she be nervous, there's nothing to be nervous to be about .

' You okay there ? ' Boruto asked in a whisper not looking at her .

' Of course I am ...' She has this ill feeling in her stomach, like everything will jump out if she moves or breaths . She is not nervous she tells herself one more time .

Both were quiet for some time .' Do you think they forget we are here ? '

' Don't be stupid ...' She snapped a bit as she looked with bit anger at him .

' I am not stupid ..' He sighs as he leans his back against the wall .' I know .' She says softly .

' I am bit mad they force us .. Force me into this stupid game, sorry for taking it out on you ..'

' It's okay .. You are not the first one to say it .'

' Come on who in the world think you are stupid ? '

' Everyone ... Maybe ? I don't know .'

' Boruto ..' She looked at him now, really looking at him she frowns as she noticed he is not even acting like himself .' Are you .. Telling yourself we think you are stupid ? '

' It's not ? '

' Of course not ! 'She wanted to get up but the closet was low so she easily fell on him, faces too close to each other as they looked bit shocked .

Then both turned quickly red .' G-get off ...' Boruto looked away .' S-sorry ...'

_Damnit Sarada keep it together ! _

' Boruto we don't think you are stupid ! You are silly and hot headed yes but that makes you well .. You . Doesn't mean that you are stupid ...'

' I can't even get out of his shadow, everyone is expecting me to become great too you know ... I just ... '

' I think you are great .'

' Don't lie ! '

' I am not lying ! You are great maybe not now, but before you know it you are out of your father's shadow . A great ninja travelling the world ! And you look back and think how silly you were to even think ... To even think that you are stupid, because you are not okay .'

Boruto looked shocked a bit .' You remember ... I said that .. The travel part ? '

' Of course I do ! I support you as you support me remember ! '

Boruto looked bit teary as he looked down .' But still ...

' Oh god damnit ! ' As she grabbed his jacket and kissed him full on the lips, making Boruto looked shocked and frozen .

_Aaaaaahhh what I am I doing ! I am ruining our friendship ! _Sarada pushed him bit off but not before Boruto pecked her on the lips .

She blushed as he grinned .' Let's go out of here, or else we start a closet village .'

' The joke is lame .' Sarada laughs a bit .' Still make you laugh .'

' Just out of pity .'

' Yeah right you think I am hilarious .'

Both jumped as Chouchou suddenly spoke up .' Told you better love story then Twilight .'

' Who even reads that shit ..' Inojin scolding as Shikadai shrugged .' Maybe we should not call this ship Titanic ... Feels like we are on ice here .' Mitsuki grins at Chouchou who protest .

' Is that a joke ...' Shikadai looked with a lame face at Chouchou and Mitsuki .

' Guys .' Sarada stood up with a smile .' Sarada-Chan how was ...' But the krack on Sarada's fist made Chouchou silent .' Run .'

Boruto and Sarada run after the others, as they tried to escape their wrath .


	6. SaradaxChouchou

**My second time I write yuri, even though it's short I never have writen about Chouchou ( please then me at least I spelled her name right ! ) so she may came out bit OOC but I tried to write her how I see her . The next chapter will be the sequel of this but with an other couple ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

She never kissed anyone before, so she is bit .. Okay she is very mad at her friends for this stupid dare !

Here she stood before her best friend who looked like this is no big deal at all .

' Really you are not mad ? '

' Mad ? Why should I be mad ? ' Chouchou said as she opened her chips .' Mind if I eat already ? You take your sweet time making a lady wait .' Before Sarada could answer Chouchou stuffed the chips in her mouth .

She watched her face go into delight at the taste of potato chips .' So good ! ' She squeeled .

' I don't understand why you are okay with me kissing you .'

' Why homophobic much ? '

' W-wha .. No ! I am not homophobic ! ' She shouted with a red face .' Then what's the problem ? '

Sarada becomes nervous as she looked down, her cheeks still flaming red .' I ... I .. '

' Is this your first kiss ? ' Chouchou askes as she came closer, Sarada stepped back .' No ! ' Chouchou raised a eyebrow with judgement .' Yes ...'

' Then it's all okay you know ! '

' What ? What do you mean ? '

' Well your first kiss gonna be a girl, and I am your bestfriend so if you suck at kissing, you don't have to be scared to be judged by me ! Like I judge my bestie for trying something new .'

Sarada did not thought of that .' Plus boys can be very nasty at first kissers, remember Boruto did not talk to Mitsuki for 3 months when they kissed for the first time at their date .'

' Yeah ... Mitsuki was an asshole .'

They are still a couple .

' So wanna do it ? '

' ...' Chouchou sighed a bit .' Did they give you how long ? And did they say where ? '

' No .. And the lips ...'

' Did they say you had to do it ? '

' No ... Now that you mention it, why am I ...' But Sarada was cut off as Chouchou smashed her lips against her .

The first thing came shock and then the taste of the chips Chouchou was eating .

And then she felt dizzy as the soft lips did actually feel good, and it felt nice feeling Chouchou close to her body .

Chouchou stopped her kissing as she winked at her .' Well now that was not bad right ? Maybe next time return it more .'

' Yeah ... Wait next time ! ' Chouchou walked away as the dizziness was gone .' So you know it was my first too ! ' And then she was gone .

Sarada felt stupid as she laughed as Inojin came out of the bushes with half sleeping Shikadai and Metal .' Now finally ! Was the drama really ...' But the glare he got from Sarada made him go silent .

' Well ... ' Metal started .' Sarada won this round you are next Inojin .'

Shikadai sighs .' Make this worth it please .'

Inojin started to sweat as Sarada smirk looked like a smile of the devil .

' Prepare yourself Yamanaka ! '


	7. ShikadaixInojin

**Sequel of chapter 6 ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

' This is not fair ! '

' I agree ... What did I ever do to you ? ' Shikadai wanted to go home, he regrets this game .. He regrets everything !

' Shut up and do it you fools ! ' Sarada shouted as Metal did not know if he just leave or watch this .

Shikadai dared him to do laps in his underwear .

Metal did not mind the laps but only in his underwear was too much until Inojin called him a chicken and he wanted to prove to the boys he was brave and manly ...

But then he came across a new formed club of old ladies who walk everyday on that day time in the park and he was never so ashamed .

So this is sweet revenge very sweet revenge

' Metal ! ' Inojin shouted with anger and red cheeks .' I see you smirking you asshole ! '

' I don't know what you mean ...' He said sweetly not bothering to hide his smirk .

' Come on boys don't make me wait .' Sarada held her fist up .

' Dude ...' Inojin whispered .' Our parents will be out any second .'

' I know ...'

Both were nervous ...

' What now ..'

' Maybe if we make a run for it .' Shikadai whispered .' I am not a chicken ! ' Inojin whispered angry back .

Metal and Sarada looked at each other .' They really look like a married couple, thinking we can not hear them .'

' Oh hey is that not ...'

' Let's do it quick maybe .'

' Yes .'

They leaned close .' Your breaht stinks .'

' Your face stinks .' Shikadai bites back .

' Shut it .'

' No you shut it .'

Not realizing the figure seeing them and walking to them .

' You are stupid ! '

' Well your whole being is stupid ! '

' Really ...'

' No ...'

' You asshole ! '

' What the fu ..'

The figure smiled as he slapped the backs of the boys .' Yo what are two doing ! '

The figure was Naruto and his slapping was so strong .

Everyone their mouths fells open as Shikadai and Inojin smacked their lips together .

It made it worse with Inojin's parents walking out and Shikadai's father .

' Know it ...' Shikamaru said as he blows the smoke out .

' Well looks like you don't have to give our son away to a crazy skank .' Sai said with a smile to a too shocked Ino .

The two boys parted .' Let's not talk about this anymore .' Shikadai said with a very red face, Inojin was shocked .' Inojin ? '

' I ..'

' What ? '

' I ...'

' What now ! '

' I can be a bride anymore ! ' He wailed and started running away with his hands covering his eyes . ' Wait you idiot ! Don't leave me here ! '

And run after him .

Sarada and Metal looked at each other .' What happened ? '

' Don't know ...' Sarada laughed nervously .' It was better then I thought .'

Naruto to this day still did not understand what happened .


	8. TentenxTemari

**Temari and Tenten will be so OOC sorry about that, but he this is fanfiction I just hope you enjoy the chapter .**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the headache ..

The need to puke ...

And wanting to go back to sleep ...

' Wake up I know you are awake bitch ! '

Tenten opened her eyes, trying to glare at the person who woke her and called her a bitch .

' I am here stupid .' Said the female voice, Tenten turned around fast but nearly puked .

' Oi ! Not on the bed .'

As the other grabbed her keeping her up, Tenten feels the pressure of her throat go down .

After a few moments she looked up and looked bit shocked .' Tema ... Temari ! What are you doing here ...'

' Easy there ... ' Temari layd Tenten back down .' I am on a visit but someone seeks my whole attention .'

Tenten was bit shocked but smiled a bit .' Sorry ... But why do I have a hangover .'

' Of course you don't remember ...' Temari laughed .' Remember what ? ' Tenten feels uneasy and her gut tells her she did something she should not have done .

' Well I came here last night, and you guys were at the bar let's seeeee ... That thick eyebrow guy .'

' Lee .'

' And his boyfriend .'

' Naruto is Neji's boyfriend ... Sakura is with Lee .'

' Naruto I know ... Sakura was ... The pink hair ? ' Tenten nodded .' Yeah all of them were there, and you too you were drunk girl ! '

' No ! ' Tenten gasped .' I normally don't drink that much ! '

' But you did ... I was of course also shocked, but Sakura said that you had a bad month, and were very unhappy single .'

' Sakura is wrong I am not unhappy being single ! ' _Sakura needs to learn to shut her big mouth ! _

' You of course took after it all my attention .'

Tenten tries to remember what she had done, because Temari laughed a bit .' You were funny and bit too nice .'

' How so ...' Tenten asked nervously .' You said I had nice hair ...'

Tenten went red .' And then you said I was so hot you could understand why I was single .'

' You're single ? '

' Yeah I told you I broke up with my boyfriend, and then you ranted about guys being assholes and compared them to dogs .'

' Oh god .'

' Neji ignored you, Naruto was offended and Lee agreed with you .'

' No ...'

' He even said if he wants to he can look like a poodle that's when he and Sakura left he was drunk too .'

' I figured ...'

' Then Neji and Naruto left because they had a date tomorrow and had to leave early or something .'

' Oh yeah they have a date outside the village .' _Lucky bastards ..._

' Then you confessed your love to me .'

' Okay that happe ... Wait what ... What ! What ! No no no no ! ' Tenten wanted to sit up but Temari pushed her back on the bed, as she went over her .' Yeah I remember .' She smirked a bit . ' Like Temari you are the only woman I love, be mine and I will make you happy ! It took longer because how drunk you were .'

' Of course I was drunk ! I don't ...

' But you looked so serious and asked me to believe you because you will deny it ever saying .'

' Te .. Temari I am sorry ...' Tenten began to cry .' Don't cry .' Temari hushed as she wiped those away .' You really don't remember my response he ...'

' Response ? ' _Yeah let me relieve my big rejection again why won't you ! _

' Yeah my response was this ...' Temari come close enough as Tenten thought she was going to whisper in her ear . But she did not see this one thing coming .

Temari kissing her .

Tenten had so many thoughts and emotions going through her, as she felt confused and scared but then .. She only accepted it .

And kissed Temari right back .


End file.
